The path to nowhere?
by getoffmycorner
Summary: Pheobe Paige and Piper have died. now their children have to take on their powers and even get some of their own.


It was the best of times it was the worst of times.........No I'm kidding I wouldn't do that to you. Any ways read and review my story. THANKS A LOT!!!  
  
It was mid-afternoon on a hot, sticky, summer day in San Francisco. Down at the Hallowell Manner, Penny and Paula are arguing about the letter they just found.  
  
"You don't believe that stuff do you?" said a beautiful girl about the age of 13 with shoulder length brown hair with a touch of blonde. "I mean it's just a load of crap, Paula."  
  
"I know you like to think that Penny," said Paula, a girl about the age of 12 with elbow length brown hair which was always tied back in pony-tail. "But remember all those stories my mom told us. You know, about the demons and witches. Well what if it were true, and instead of Alexis, April, and Alice it was them, it would make sense it all fits. Remember how Leo would always have to watch us because our parents and Piper would have to go on 'business trips!' "  
  
"But what about-"Penny started.  
  
"If you think about it they could have easily have been the Charmed Ones. And like they said we would have to inherit their powers and be the next Charmed Ones!" Paula explained.  
  
"Actually we can't be the Charmed Ones. Piper said there were thee of them and, sorry to say we're only two." Penny told her.  
  
Hmm she has a point, but I don't want to admit it, umm. Paula thought.  
  
"Wyatt!! He was Piper's son and no one said the Charmed Ones had to be all girls." She said aloud.  
  
"That would actually make sense, but, Wyatt ran away when he was 5 years old, he's probably dead by now."  
  
"Well, there are two ways to find out. We can either scry for Wyatt or we can call Leo, Wyatt's father, to us."  
  
"I thought Leo died with the others."  
  
"Whitelighters can't die.I walked in on him just as he was orbing into the manor and he told me he was an angel and that I couldn't tell anyone or the people in the sky would clip his wings."  
  
"We don't have his phone number anyway so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Who said anything about a phone number? LEO!!!!"  
  
"Why did you-"  
  
She never got to finish her sentence to because all of a sudden blue balls of light formed into a tall man with light brown hair.  
  
"Leo?  
  
"The one and only. But how did you know to call me, Paula?"  
  
"Remember when I walked in on you as you were orbing?" Paula asked.  
  
"Good memory." Leo complimented.  
  
"We wanted to know if Wyatt is still alive and if he is are we are the Charmed Ones?" Penny asked slowly as if trying to figure out how to say it as she went along.  
  
"Yes." Leo paused and looked down. "And yes."  
  
"Cool. But wait. That means he doesn't know that everyone died. Or does he?" Paula asked now fully confused.  
  
"I do know." Said an unfamiliar voice from behind them. "Because I was the one who killed them. But I was being possessed by an evil spirit so I didn't know what I had done. That is until the spirit told me that I had just killed the Charmed Ones and my family. I then understood instantly."  
  
"How dare you come back here, Wyatt?! You have no right to be here! Get out! NOW!" Penny screamed half sobbing.  
  
Wyatt was 15 and tall with short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Wyatt, is that you?" Asked Leo sounding shocked.  
  
"Yes it is, and who are you?" Asked Wyatt not at all knowing who this stranger was. Although he did look kind of familiar.  
  
Wyatt was just about to say something when there was a deafening crack. All four of them flung themselves onto the floor of the hallway instinctively. The walls were shaking and windows were shattering. Penny looked up just in time to see a dome of fire surround them and start closing in. she screamed but nobody heard. The ground was shaking for about five more seconds and then it suddenly stopped.  
  
They looked around. They were no longer in the hallway but in a dry, sticky desert.  
  
They didn't know it then but they weren't alone. 


End file.
